spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Filler Space
'Filler Space '''is the eighty-ninth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Quag *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm *Bodyguard Patrick *Timmy the Twina / Sadie *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Assistant Karen (cameo) *Ace Snider (cameo) Plot Quag breaks out of jail and sets off to the ocean. Story Leader Plankton had been sitting on his bed, currently in a full body cast. "Oh, the aching, the pain, the...the...THE SOMETHING!" he shouted. "Who are you talking to?" Assistant Karen asked. "Obviously I'm talking to the wall," Leader Plankton replied. "How you ever become leader of the ocean, I'll never know," she stared, strolling off. That's when Ace walked in. "Hey, honey! I brought you some soup!" Ace grinned, a bowl of soup in his fins. "Did you just call me honey?" Leader Plankton asked. "No! I, uh, I said I brought honey with me! For your soup!" he grinned nervously. "Who puts honey in soup?" Plankton inquired. "Spot does," he said dryly. Tinnington Jail "That (dolphin noise) starfish is taking forever. You know what, I'm just going to get out of this place myself," he said, standing open and trying to push the door open. It opened straight away. "Well, that was easy. Wait a minute, has it been unlocked this whole time?!" he questioned, his eye twitching. "Maybe I should've listened to Patrick's advice..." he said to himself. A Really Long Time Ago, Back When This Show Was Still Good "Patrick! I'm stuck in this jail cell!" Quag panicked. "Well, I know that. I'm not an idiot. Well, actually I am an idiot. But I'm not ''that ''much of an idiot," Bodyguard Patrick stated dryly. "So help me get out!" Quag growled. "That's too much work. Can't you just open the door? Maybe it's unlocked," Patrick suggested. "It's not gonna be unlocked, you idiot! How stupid do you think the guards are?!" he questioned. "Probably smarter than me," Patrick answered. Anti-Plankton "I feel like somebody's flashing back to me," Bodyguard Patrick said. "I feel I'm in a room full of idiots," Snailster Slimey said dryly. "I feel like Snailster Slimey's finally gonna get killed off!" grinned Black Sponge, right behind the snail with a kitchen knife. "SpongeBob! What did I tell you about trying to murder Snailster Slimey?" Cyan asked. "Oh, come on, Cyan! Just this once? There's only more episode left anyway!" Black Sponge pleaded. Suddenly, Tacom walked in through the door, carrying Timmy the Twina. "Hey, guys! Look what I found on the street! I think it got ran over by a car!" Tacom grinned. "Timmy the Twina?" Black Sponge asked. "The name's Sadie!" he growled. "What???" Black Sponge asked, confused. "Oh, well one day Timmyy ate me and then I was able to control his entire body. So yeah," he explained. "We gotta get her out of there!" Cyan announced. "Yeah! And then Timmy can be on my team again! Replacing Snailster Slimey!" Black Sponge grinned. "Excuse me?" Snailster Slimey grinned. Suddenly a rocket crashed into Anti-Plankton headquarters. "Not so fast," said Quag, stepping out of the rocket. "Quag!" Bodyguard Patrick grinned. "Patrick?! What the (dolphin noise) are you doing working with them?!" Quag questioned. "Jobs are hard to find these days," Patrick shrugged. "Well, soon you won't have to worry about that because you'll all be dead!" Quag threatened. "What makes you think we're all gonna be dead soon?" Bodyguard Patrick asked. "Well, I'm going to kill you," Quag explained. "Cyan, quick!" Black Sponge pleaded. "Black Sponge, slow down! This procedure takes time and patience!" Cyan said. "Or you just do this," Bodyguard Patrick said, sticking his hand down Timmy's throat and pulling Sadie out. "Hey, Leader Plankton's the only one allowed to stick things down my throat!" Sadie complained. Everyone then stared at her in disgust. Patrick quickly threw her in the trash can. Timmy quickly stood up, glaring at Quag. "Hello, old friend. How are you doing today?" Quag asked. "Since when are you guys friends? When I was working with you, you guys would always try to kill eachother," Patrick said, confused. "It's an expression," Quag explained. "Well, that's a dumb expression," Bodyguard Patrick said, a deadpan tone in his voice. Timmy glanced at the floor, quickly grabbing Black Sponge's kitchen knife from earlier. He grinned, throwing it straight into Quag's heart. "Agh! You broke my heart, Timmy..." he whimpered, quickly falling down to the ground. "What a weirdo," Tacom commented. "Welp, we've defeated Quag! ''And Leader Plankton's next!" Black Sponge announced. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Pages with red links